<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like i like i like (everything about you) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762475">i like i like i like (everything about you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, kinkmeme light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:46:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you possibly, sorta, maybe, be interested in having sex with me?” Annette asks, feeling the heat burn her cheeks as she asks.</p><p>“I’m not sure about being ‘maybe interested’, but I’m certainly up for have sex with you, if that’s what you’re asking.” He says, casually, and Annette’s eyes widen.</p><p>“You said you’d stop teasing when we started going out!” </p><p>-</p><p>Kinkmeme light prompt : annette/trans!felix - honestly i am just dying for smut for this ship where they aren't both cis. please. someone, anyone. can be canon or modern au, as long as it's fun and consensual and they're both having a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i like i like i like (everything about you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was such a cute prompt and it took me a MONTH to write!!!!! OP if you're reading this i'm so so so sorry , but i hope you like it!!! i wrote it in annette's pov bc i'm a cis woman but if anyone , op or not , has any suggestions or things to change please let me know!!! op asked for no gendered language for felix's privates beside clit so i stuck to that for both .<br/>title comes from claws by charli xcx ! was gonna go w a carly rae jepsen lyric but this was the sole song i listened to while i finished it . hope you enjoy !!<br/>also my actual ao3 account name is theatrythms !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After five years of friendship, six months of flirting and chasing and stepping around how they felt, Annette thinks its funny they’re having sex within the first three weeks of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Makes sense, she thinks, helping Felix shrug out of his hoodie, almost losing balance and toppling off his lap and back onto the bed. Felix’s hand reaching for her waist steadies her, his lips finding hers once his head is free of the garment. He’s lithe and quick with his hands, running down her shoulders and arms and slides, making her head spin as she tries to keep track of where he’s heading next. Annette braces his shoulders and pulls away, mesmerised by how dazed he looks, his eyes half-lidded as he pouts at the loss of contact.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Soooo </em> what do you want to do?” She asks, her hands trailing up his check to cup his chin. Felix sends her a quizzical look, arching his brow, cheeks flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do you want to do?” He replies, as nonchalant as he can, even if he’s squeezing her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you possibly, sorta, maybe, be interested in having sex with me?” Annette asks, feeling the heat burn her cheeks as she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure about being ‘maybe interested’, but I’m certainly up for have sex with you, if that’s what you’re asking.” He says, casually, and Annette’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you’d stop teasing when we started going out!” She says, crossing her arms. She’s too turned on to actually make a stink about it, squirming in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>She feels his fingers edge around the hem of her t-shirt, slowly inching his fingertips under the fabric and onto her hot skin. “You make it so easy.” He says plainly, and just to spite him, Annette grabs the end of her shirt herself and pulls her top off, exposing herself to him.</p><p> </p><p>It felt exciting and defiant at the time, but now she has her boyfriend of three weeks staring directly at her chest, his brows raised, mouth agape. She probably should’ve given a warning that she hasn’t worn a proper bra since her first year of college, but the soft nod of his head to her chest is just one of Felix’s many non-verbal cues. With burning cheeks, Annette nods, sighing into his hands as they creep from her waist to her breasts, rolling her nipples against his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Annette.” Felix murmurs, lips ghosting along her collarbone, pinching and squeezing as her hands drape over his shoulders, fisting his shirt between her fingers. “Want me to take my shirt off?” He asks, simply, seemingly picking up her unconscious tick.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Annette breaths, and watching as Felix grabs the back of his neck and pulls the shirt off, the broad expanse of his chest suddenly bared to her, muscles lining his stomach and chest and shoulders and arms. An athlete’s body; he’s always so proud to boast. Annette has seen Felix shirtless plenty of times within the last four years, but swimming in Dimitri’s pool or being dragged to the beach by Sylvain and the rest of their friends is different to when they’re both topless, almost naked, in the comfort of her bedroom. Annette realises, reaching out to run her hands up his stomach, ghosting over his pectoralis muscles, that there’s so much left of Felix she hasn’t seen yet. Her kiss is crushing as her fingers are splayed against his shoulders to run down his chest again, over his nipples and the faint scars under his armpits. In the back of her mind, she registers Felix’s hands creeping up her thigh, brushing the cotton fabric of her shorts, before one hand reaches out for her waistband, pulling away from the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to go first!” Annette squeaks, taking his hand from her waistband. She knows he was about to ask if he could go further, in his very genuine, very awkward way, but Annette has gone into this with a battle plan. “I’ve been thinking a bit-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been thinking about this?” Felix smirks, cocking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’ve been thinking about this.” She scoffs with a grin, prodding gently at his shoulder so he can lean back onto her pillows.</p><p> </p><p>(She’s had six long months of fretting about how another couple in their friend group might upset the dynamic, and what would happen if they broke up, and if the rest of their friends would pick Felix over her and if she’d have no friends after it. Felix was hurt with the insinuation that breaking up was ever an option, and suddenly the depth of Felix’s feelings for her was completely clear, and then it was much easier to give into the fantasies and daydreams of keeping Felix in her bed.)</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Annette shrugs, her hands coming to the button and zipper of his jeans. He nods for her to continue, her fingers making quick work of the fabric. “I know what I like, but I’d like to learn more about you, and what you like, if that’s okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She helps him shimmy out of his jeans until he’s sat in his boxers, and she looks around again, eyes landing on the second drawer of her nightstand. “Do you um, need lube or anything? My hands are clean-”</p><p> </p><p>“Lubes not needed,” He shakes his head, before tilting it, looking up at her with a grin. “But thanks for being thoughtful.”</p><p> </p><p>Annette’s proud that her hands don’t shake when she runs her hand along the soft cotton of his boxers. Her brain runs faster than her mouth when she looks at Felix, almost naked, stretched out on her bed, lips swollen, and says; “I’m always thinking of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix can’t resist laughing, brushing a lock of her hair past her ear while he grins. “You’re so funny sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to put my hand in your pants or what, Felix?” She tries very hard to sound deadpan, but she’s embarrassed by the slip up.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, if you wouldn’t mind.” He says, leaning up to meet her halfway and kissing her, curling his tongue against the front of her lips and slipping into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She feels his gasp when her fingertips make contact with his clit, through the coarse curls. Annette knows that for herself, she starts there and goes wherever she feels like going, so she starts experimentally with rubbing her first two fingers against him. Then quickly, she descends down to the wetness below, bringing her slick fingers upwards again, this time rubbing harder, in tighter circles. She spreads herself over him, her leg slotting in between his legs as he lies on the bed, his hands scrambling against her back and ass, squeezing the cotton shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good--so good Annette, don’t stop.” He says, clinging to her tighter, his lips latching onto her neck.</p><p> </p><p>(Annette thinks it's a bit too soon to get into the real intimate details of what they like and don’t like, but the praise goes straight to her core, making her head spin as he pants and moans against her.)</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want any inside?” She asks, keeping her pace unchanged, but pressing down on his clit a little harder.</p><p> </p><p>Felix kisses her to say yes, or kisses her to say faster, or kisses her to say harder, and she’s about to pull away and ask what he wants when his fingers find hers under his waistband, urging one into him, and Annette knows to follow his lead. Annette sits up on his thigh for a better angle to rub small circles onto his clit, all while pushing one finger in.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, my hands are kinda small so my fingers are a bit small-” She laughs, and grinds gently against his thigh, sighing at the spark it sends through her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Felix pants, quirking one eye open. “I like your hands. They’re soft.”</p><p> </p><p>She leans back down quickly to kiss him again, gasping as one of his hands finds her ass and squeezes, moving with the pace of her grinding. Annette adds a second finger and then a third, grinning as Felix grunts and bucks his hips, </p><p> </p><p>She feels starstruck while looking at him, the pinch in his brow and the flush to his cheeks, how his hands seem to roam everywhere, guiding her hips down onto his thigh and then back up to her breasts, right back to her ass and tugging and pulling. There are several things she observes, and promises to make note of, but there’s the way he bites his lip when she presses harder, and the soft noises he makes, how his eyes keep opening and closing to look at her and sighing when he does.. She gets so caught up in the realisation that she gets to see Felix like this, handsome and hot and moaning, that she’s unsure if she;s even doing it right.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this alright?” Annette asks, waiting for his cue to go harder or softer or slower or faster.</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s response is to clench his thighs together, throw his head against the pillow, and come, there and then. He pulls her down to lie beside him as he comes to, long arms keeping her trapped at his side, and even before this afternoon, and even before their three weeks of dating, there was a nice, naturality of curling up into him or on top of him or with him around her, and it feels like there’s something shifted with watching his chest heave up and down before slowing and stalling, his lips pressing against hers with an urgency.</p><p> </p><p>“Was I okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nette,” Felix grins against her lips, and Annette feels something purr in her chest at the fact that she’s the one that’s made him look so content and flushed and happy, as if this is all he wants is to be curled up next to her. “That was more than okay. You really are an overachiever in everything.”</p><p> </p><p>She kisses Felix again and again, lavishing in the praise and hoping he doesn’t notice. He pulls away with a sly smirk, his hand slipping down her back and side, until finally landing on her hip. “Anything I can help with?”</p><p> </p><p>Annette’s breath hitches in her chest, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you normally do then?” He says, his voice lower, propping himself up on his elbow to get a good look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I um, I just use a vibrator.” She laughs weakly, then wiggles her fingers. “Remember, small hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“You use a vibrator?” Felix asks, with a thrilled edge to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels better!” She groans, draping her arm over her face so she can’t look at him, and the wild gleam in his eye. Annette doesn’t want to whine about it, but he really did promise he wouldn’t tease so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” He says, pulling her arm away. When she looks up, there’s just Felix, his face much closer to hers than before, a very self-serving smirk on his face. “I think that’s hot. Insanely hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’ve never used one so-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never used one?” Annette sits up, just a little bit shocked. She presumed everyone moved out of home and found some independence through the form of buying various little machines and toys, but maybe not everyone was her and Mercedes. “Ever?”</p><p> </p><p>“No?” He raises an eyebrow. “I’ve never thought about it before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you think about it?” She asks, and she knows she’s coming across as overly eager, but she’s never enjoyed getting someone off like that the way she just did with Felix, of liking someone and wanting them to be well, and happy, and make them come once or twice while he’s sprawled in her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Felix doesn’t answer for a second, cocking his head as he fixes his hair. “I’d rather go down on you first.” He says, very bluntly, one hand crawling up her thigh. “Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Annette registers nodding, and the blood rushing down her body to pulse at her front. Felix doesn’t hesitate to pull her closer to him and down into the bedding, his tongue curling against hers as she lies back against the pillows. She lets out a small whine when he releases her lips, drags his mouth down to her chin and neck, small kisses turning into small nips, until he meets her shoulder and kisses harder firmer, and she understands what he’s trying to get at.</p><p> </p><p>“You can leave a mark.” She huffs, and it comes across as more of a laugh, her head spinning at the feel of his teeth on her neck. Makeup was invented for a reason, these things can be covered up.</p><p> </p><p>Felix does latch his teeth to her neck and sucks tightly. Annette’s reaction is to laugh loudly at the sensation, reveling in how it makes her feel, and the muffled chuckles from Felix making her neck burn.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard, ‘Nette.” He murmurs, before kissing her collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>He makes an impressive slide down the bed, tugging her closer to the edge with him. She hooks her fingers into her waistband and pulls the shorts and pants mid-way down her thigh, looking sheepishly down at him as he drags them the rest of the way down. Annette gets one glimpse of Felix looking at her bare and exposed, before deciding it’s too much for her and covers her eyes with her arm.</p><p> </p><p>She feels Felix wrap his hands around her thighs and spread her, keeping her knees wide apart. He hesitates for a second, still held away from her, and Annette could almost whine at how thoughtful he is, unless he’s just trying to tease her some more</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please it’s-oH!”</p><p> </p><p>He licks one long stripe along her center, pausing at her clit to suck hard. Of all the sexual escapades Annette has ever had, recieving head has only happened a few scant times, but Felix’s tongue against her has her moving her hips, and approaching orgasm faster than ever before.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, ‘Nette?” He asks, after some more sucking and licking, pausing to look up at her. Annette moves her arm only slightly, just to get a look of him and his wet mouth. He wiggles his fingers for a second, cocking his head to the side. “Inside?”</p><p> </p><p>“No this is fine!” She says hurriedly, boldly grabbing his hair to push him back against her. “Just keep doing-<em> that </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>He sucks hard at her clit, strong hands moving from her thighs to brace her stomach against the bed, to stop her from twisting and writhing and probably snapping his neck with the force of her thighs against his head. It’s dizzying and relentless, and with a surprising lack of Felix-like teasing. Before long, she’s squeezed her eyes and gasped, sitting upright, as her abrupt climax pushes her over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>She feels loose and tight all at once, falling back into the pillows while Felix, at an incredibly awkward angle, licks and sucks her through it.</p><p> </p><p>“Some warning that you spring up like that would’ve been nice.” He laughs, mouth wet, wiping himself on the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry.” She says in a daze, reaching her hand out to him, and pulling him down on top of her. To her surprise, Felix cups her face and kisses her soundly, slotting back between her legs, and she’s too pleased to have his weight on her to even register the taste of herself on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say sorry.” He says, and his smile is so sincere and genuine that Annette isn’t as tired anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls him back down to kiss her, hands moving from his hair to his back, feeling less aroused and more of the bubbly affection she gets when she kisses him, or when she’s around him, or like now, when he starts to grind against her.</p><p> </p><p>(It has not yet occured to Annette that this is in fact love, that she really does love Felix, that she was stupid to tiptoe around them for six months, when they could’ve had months and months of this..)</p><p> </p><p>Felix gradually ends their kiss, smiling down at her when her eyes slide open. He doesn’t look shy, per say, but with his cheeks so puffed it looks like he has something he wants to say. Annette nods, peering up at him. “So, uhm, you said something about a vibrator?”</p><p> </p><p>“Humm, can you remind me when?” Annette teases, unable to help herself.</p><p> </p><p>Her first mistake is this; it’s very hard to tease Felix, especially when she tries. His smile is suddenly very wolfish, like he wants to eat her whole. “I think it was around the time you told me it’s what you use to jack off with? Memory’s a bit fuzzy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just say that!”</p><p> </p><p>“What else am I supposed to say? Ask if you can use your vibrator on me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve started with that.” Annette sulks, crawling over Felix to find the very clean box she keeps her vibrator in. It’s about the size of her middle finger, and just somewhat thicker, a subtle black rubber coating with a white button on the top. His hand slides up the back of her thigh, fingers brushing the curve of her ass, making her jolt forwards. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s taking you so long? Can’t pick one out?” He teases, and Annette hopes the funny edge his voice has is excitement, arousal, rather than his normal dry amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I only have one you know!” She says back, her fingers fiddling with the cap of the vibe, the new battery slotting in easily. “Besides, I even put a new battery in for you, I don’t even do that for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s only response is his deep chuckle, and even Annette can laugh at her own ridiculousness. She’s overthinking this, majorly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve never used one before.” She muses, her mind drifting to the packet of condoms in the same drawer. She looks over her shoulder to see Felix looking anywhere but her face, and she moves her hips slightly, catching his attention. “Would you like me to use this eleven dollar vibrator on you?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes widen, before nodding. She was blunter than she meant to be.</p><p> </p><p>Annette sits back on the bed, feeling less like a young woman right in the middle of sex, and more like a sex-ed teacher. “So this’ll keep it clean.” Annette explains, vibrator in one hand, the condom in the other. “I keep it clean but y’know, just to be on the safe side. Not saying there’s any <em> reason </em>but-”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it, don’t worry about it.” Felix says, and he doesn’t patronize her or dismiss the very <em> real </em> and <em> important </em>reasoning behind her actions. By the time it took her to explain her methods, he’d slid his boxers down his legs, suddenly bare before her, and she can feel herself get wetter at the sight. “I’ve used toys before, I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>(It’s nice to be understood, or listened to. It’s also very nice to have a naked Felix Fraldarius under her, but it’s even better when all those things are related.)</p><p> </p><p>Annette returns to her place beside him, tucking herself under his arm again. Felix moves to accommodate her, and when she turns onto her stomach to lie against him, his brows raise. She shifts position again, one hand tucking itself under his neck, the other holding the vibrator, just on the inside of his spread thighs. Annette is suddenly nervous, determined to make this first experience <em> good </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“This okay?” She says, and hesitantly presses the button on the top, the buzzing beginning against his skin. “Do you want me to just do what I normally do?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix moves his hips upwards, as if he’s trying to inch towards the toy, and Annette moves it from his thigh to his center, moves her head just before Felix throws his head forward, the first contact thrilling and new and exciting all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Annette laughs, half mesmerized by the expression he has.</p><p> </p><p>“Different?” He says, hips moving when she shifts her wrist just slightly. The new battery means it packs more punch than usual, and Annette doesn’t want to overwhelm him immediately by putting it right against his clit. Tentatively, she moves upwards, closer to his clit, and Felix’s mouth opens with a moan, her bed sheets tight in his hands. “Ah<em> -fuck </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>For the first few movements, Felix’s breaths come out like small laughs, as if he’s trying to adjust to the sensation, rather than, Goddess-forbid, laugh at her, and the entire situation. His fingers are splayed over his face. “This doesn’t feel real.”</p><p> </p><p>Annette moves it against his clit, more directly this time, and Felix squeezes his eyes shut, exhaling sharply, chest heaving. The condom doesn’t restrict the feeling anymore than it would without it, and Felix tilts his hips upwards, grasping at the vibration. Annette likes using this because it’s quick and easy and gets her off within a nice time frame, but she wishes she could drag this out, watch for longer, tease him with the setting down low and keep him in her bed for the next while, but Felix is pent up from eating her out, and the impulsive, irrational side of her wants him to come as fast as possible, to experience, in all its glory, the very valiant efforts of a small little machine. “It’s nice, I just feel-”</p><p> </p><p>“Good?” She finishes, settling down closer to him, her chest pushed against his side, mouth close enough to his neck. She moves her lips up and down the flat of his neck while her wrist makes simple back-and-forth movements, the occasional pause against his clit that makes his breath tighten.</p><p> </p><p>“Can it go faster?” Felix asks, and moans when she pushes the second setting, the vibrations more forceful, the buzzing quicker. This has half a dozen settings with various pattern and pulse speeds, but for his first time, Annette thinks a more modest approach is best.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, Felix’s own hand moves down his body, finding her fingers and the vibrator, his hand slipping against the lubricant of the condom. He pushes against her thumb, increasing the speed, and moans loudly</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too much.” He breathes and pants, and Annette feels sympathetic, because from personal experience, he must be so close, but thinks he’s a lot further. They find a nice rhythm where his hips move against her hand, going up when her hand moves down, tilting upward and halting when she circles his clit, the lube helping the friction. Felix keeps pinching his eyes closed, as if he’s bracing every second to be the last before he comes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not, I promise.” Annette says, and her second hand runs over his chest again, feeling how tense all of his muscles are. “You just need to relax for a bit, then it’ll feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>She has no idea if what she’s saying is remotely sexy, but Felix practically melts under her, sinking further into her bed, spreading his thighs wider and grunting. Annette kisses him when he settles fully, and stills her hand, keeping the vibrator over his clit and waiting for when he falls apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Ann, Annette-<em> Annette!” </em> From the last time, she’s able to anticipate the grip of his thighs on her wrist when he finishes, but this is much louder, much more intense than last time, and Annette removes her face from his neck to watch. She’s never had someone finish while crying her name, not with the urgency of the way Felix did, not with the relief.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only the second time Annette has made him come, but she wants to do it again and again and again, </p><p> </p><p>Annette keeps the vibrator on him until his thighs start to shake, turning it off before pulling it away from him. It drops somewhere on the floor when Felix pulls her against him, turning them over in his dazed state, the weight of his body pressing her down.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it your turn now?” Felix mumbles, his breathing still deep and slow.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you might wanna sleep first.” Annette giggles, and makes him move until they’re both tucked under the blankets. “That’s what I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I so tired?” He mutters, rolling on top of her again, yawning against her neck. “I have no idea why that felt so-”</p><p> </p><p>“Different?” She muses. Whether he realises it or not, all of his weight settles against her, body heavy from the exertion.</p><p> </p><p>“That was like ten orgasms at once.” Felix says, sounding starstruck. </p><p> </p><p>Annette’s hand runs up and down his back, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. “It’s life changing.” Felix’s breathing returns to normal against her chest. “Now take a nap, I’ll be here when you wake up, we can order pizza or something.” Annette’s used to either awkwardly shuffling out of the bed first, grabbing her clothes, or watching someone else get ready to leave, but it’s nice here, under Felix, like she could stay there for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake me up in ten minutes.” He says, kissing her lazily on the forehead. “Then it’s your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix says it so solemnly that it sounds like an oath. Annette giggles anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again if there is anything i can fix/change/criticisms , please let me know and i'll sort it ASAP ! i hope it was fun and consensual and that they both had a good time ! felix not understanding technology is hilarious to write<br/>i also have a headcanon that modern au felix has had a crush on annette for years , finds out the feeling is mutual but annette is like :// what if we break up and it ruins our friend group and hes like ,,, is this real<br/>thank u for reading , i hope everyone is safe !!!!<br/>my twitter is @theatrythms !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>